As Daylight Dies
by iScreamNiki
Summary: Co-writing this with XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX! You can read mine or hers.. They're the same. Edward left again and Bella is in a rock band with her new family.What happens when the Cullens see Bella on TV? What happens when they meet again? Who will she choos
1. Gone Forever

**Okay I know I haven't updated my other story but I WILL be doing just that VERY soon but I was helping a close friend with her story and I ended up co-writing it. I hope you like it! Just review. If you want to see pictures of the characters, for now they are on** **XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX's profile. She is the other author of this story. Read her other stories as well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed. "Give me the damn remote NOW!"

"Aww come on Rose. It's almost over; just let me finish watching my show," Emmett whined in return.

"NO! I don't care if it's almost over; I am so SICK of watching your stupid cartoons. It's all we've been watching since we got back. Give. Me. The. Remote." She growled.

Alice and Jasper watched the couple bicker back and forth while Edward just scowled at the two.

"Just give her the remote so she'll stop screaming," Edward grumbled as Rosalie shot him a withering glare.

"What is going on down here?" Esme demanded.

Everyone turned to see Esme with her hands on her hips and a stern look in her eyes as she watched her "children". Carlisle was standing slightly behind her; watching the scene unfold, unwilling to get involved.

"They're arguing about what to watch," Jasper supplied when no one spoke.

"I just want him to change the channel to something else," Rosalie spoke through clenched teeth; trying to stay calm but Jasper knew better.

Esme glided forward, snatching the remote out of Emmett's hand and turned off the TV before she returned her gaze to the occupants in the room.

"If all you're going to do is argue over what to watch then maybe you shouldn't watch anything at all and go do something else." She spoke quietly; looking each person in the eye, daring them to defy her. "Can you all agree on something or do I need to take the TV away from you until you can act your age?" She questioned the group in front of her.

"We'll be good," Alice smiled innocently. "Promise," she said as she tapped her forehead with her finger.

"Good," Esme nodded and gave the remote back to Emmett before she and Carlisle sat next to each other in one of the unoccupied love seats.

"Emmett stop," Alice yelled. "Go back to that channel," she demanded. "Please," she said as she gave him her irresistible puppy eyes as he continued to flip through the channels.

"Fine," he muttered; unable to say no to her.

"Turn it up," she said eagerly and Emmett complied while everyone else watched the TV.

"And we're back. If you're just tuning in then you're lucky because we have As Daylight Dies here and they are going to perform their new single "Gone Forever"." The host of the show said with a smile. "Now, what we've all been waiting for. I'm glad to introduce to you As Daylight Dies!"

The crowd went wild; screaming and chanting their name. The screen changed to a stage as the lights turned on to allow everyone to see the band. There were four of them.

The drummer was a girl. She was pale and had multi colored hair which consisted of black, platinum blonde, green, blue, purple and red. She was wearing light jeans and a black and white striped long sleeved shirt with skulls scattered all over the shirt. All in all, she was very beautiful.

The base player was a guy with dark brown hair; almost black. He stood tall in his worn, slightly baggie jeans and an old white Metallica shirt. He glanced back to the drummer and smirked.

The other guy in the band seemed to be the guitarist and vocalist. He was only a little bit taller than the base player and had black shaggy hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was wearing dark jeans with chains hanging from them and a black shirt that had different designs all over it.

The last member of the band was by far one of the most beautiful woman that the Cullen's had ever seen. She, too, was a guitarist and vocalist. She was small; only reaching a 5 foot 4 inch in height. She had long dark brown, almost black, hair with bright red colored throughout the bottom half of her hair. She was wearing tight jeans that had holes all over them with chains hanging from her belt loops. Her shirt was a simple black tank top that had the words "Bite Me" in red at the bottom left corner of the shirt. She looked like she was the base players' sister.

The Cullen's automatically knew they were vampires though they thought the girl guitarist looked very familiar but they just couldn't figure out from where.

"Who is that?" Alice whispered before she and the rest of the family gasped in surprise and shock.

"Is that Bella?" Rosalie questioned in a quiet voice.

Everyone turned to look at Edward. He looked pained as he gazed longingly at Bella through the TV screen.

Soon the lights dimmed slightly, music started to play and what sounded like an angels voice was heard through the speakers.

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

_Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuckin' fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life_

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

_First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever_

_And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared_

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever_

Before the music even stopped playing the crowd was screaming there pleasure for the band and their new song.

The Cullen's glanced over to Edward, figuring out quite easily who the song was about. If Edward could cry then he would be at this moment. He looked like he was about to break down. The Cullen's turned back to the TV once there heard someone talking.

"Give it up for As Daylight Dies everyone! They will be going on a world tour starting in the east coast in Seattle, Washington." The host said as the camera closed in on the band.

The male guitarist grabbed Bella's hand and brought it up to his lips for a gentle kiss, never taking his eyes of her. The crowd yelled louder at their simple display of affection as they turned back to the crowd and bowed before exiting the stage, hand in hand; something that the Cullen family didn't miss.

"We're going," Alice declared. "We're going to their concert and we're going to talk to Bella. She's going to forgive us…" She sounded unsure. "She has to forgive us."

"Alice, no. I don't think-"

"I don't care what you think Edward!" She yelled. "This is your fault to begin with. If you didn't leave her again then she would be with us. You wouldn't be miserable, I would have my best friend and sister and this family would be whole but you just had to leave so she could be human. Well she's obviously not human anymore Edward. How do you explain that one?" She screamed, looking like she would be crying if she could.

Jasper put his hand on hers, calming her down just a little bit. She took a few unneeded deep breathes before she glared at Edward once again.

"I don't care what you think anymore Edward. I'm going to her concerts and I'm going to see her whether you like it or not. You can stay here for all I care; but I'm going." She continued to glare at him.

"I'm going," Rosalie declared, which would have surprised Alice if she wasn't so mad at Edward.

"Me too," Emmett grinned at the thought of seeing his little sister again.

"Us as well," Carlisle spoke for himself and Esme.

"I'll be going too," Jasper said calmly as he stroked Alice's hand in a soothing manner.

"So what'll it be Edward? Are you going to stay here and be a coward; running away from your problems again or are you going to suck it up and come with us?" Alice asked in a hard tone; one you didn't hear very often from the bubbly vampire.

Edward looked around the room at his family before he sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll go."

Alice smiled brightly as she jumped up and ran out of the room and into hers, no doubt to book the flight and buy tickets for the concert.

"Good choice Eddy," Emmett said loudly, ignoring the growl that came from Edward. "If you didn't come I think I would have had to beat some sense into that tiny little brain of yours." Emmett spoke as he walked out of the room with a smirking Rosalie and snickering Jasper.

"You made the right choice my son," Carlisle said as he put a hand on his shoulder. Esme nodded quietly as she kissed his cheek softly before the couple left the room leaving Edward to himself.

All he could think about was that he was going to get to see Bella again; he was going to see his angel and that made him smile for the first time in years.

**I/WE really hope you like our story. A link to her profile will be on my profile along with pictures soon so review! I shall give out brownies! Click that button... you know you want to.. don't fight it...**

**That song was Gone Forever by Three days Grace  
**


	2. Gave it All Away

**I'm SORRY I'm barely updating this now and for those of you reading my other story! It's not over! Just dealing with writers block... Again. Sorry! Well on with the story!**

There was just something about being on stage in front of all those people. Our concert tonight was more packed than usual since we were going to be touring soon. I was just glad we were going to be in front of all those people, sharing our music. This would be our first huge break.

I could nearly see the heat radiating off of the dancing humans. I even spotted a few vampires; though they were hardly any threat. Especially since I could see the rest of my family up on the balconies and my power was in effect. They just didn't know it.

The lights began to dim above us, doing nothing to hide the expressions of our fans. Our first song would be "Gave it all away" which I would be singing. I sighed softly as Aiden announced it. My feet seemed to drag me to the mic. I opened my mouth and started singing once my band-mates began to play.

(Bold is Aiden, Italic is Bella, bold and Italic is both.)

_You're here, trembling with fear_

_You made it Clear_

_You turned your back and now you've gone astray_

_Nothing left to say_

_Standing in your way_

_You had the chance to never walk alone_

_**But you gave it all away**_

_**When I needed you to stay**_

_**Just open up your arms I need you here**_

_**I can do this on my own**_

_**I got nothing left to show**_

_**Open up your arms I need you here!**_

I loved singing with Aiden by my side. I knew he would never leave me even if he felt uncomfortable singing songs I wrote when _he_ left me. I smiled as I picked up momentum and confidence and sang with my heart.

_Again, lying in your bed_

_Nightmares in your head_

_Facing all that you just threw away_

_At the edge again_

_It's coming to an end_

_You had the chance to never walk alone_

_**But you gave it all away**_

_**When I needed you to stay**_

_**Just open up your arms I need you here**_

_**I can do this on my own**_

_**I got nothing left to show**_

_**Open up your arms I need you**_

_**I need you, **_**Here! Here!**

_**I need you, **_**Here! Here!**

_You gave it all away_

_I needed you to stay_

_Open up your arms I need you_

_**I can do this on my own**_

_**I got nothing left to show**_

_**Open up your arms I need you here**_

_**But you gave it all away**_

_**When I needed you to stay**_

_**Just open up your arms I need you here**_

_**I can do this on my own**_

_**I got nothing left to show**_

_**Open up your arms I need you **_**here!**

The crowd ahead of me was already screaming as loud as they possibly could, even during the song. The girls cheered their loudest when Aiden was screaming and singing though. This didn't faze me. He was coming home with me. I grinned at the crowd as the concert went by.

Time flew by as quicker than I thought it would, even after a few well earned encores. I was glad it was over and that nothing went wrong; but once I went backstage, the perfect night wasn't as perfect as I first thought. A few girls managed to sneak in and were waiting for us. Well not us, but for Skylar and Aiden. I glared along with Lexi as they sauntered up to our men, totally ignoring the fact that Aiden had an engagement ring on and that they both seemed totally bored with them. I suppressed a laugh once I saw their faces.

"Sorry girls, we need to go." Aiden said as politely as possible.

"Hey Aiden," Skylar lightly punched Aiden's arm. "Since when do we give out backstage passes?" Lexi began laughing loudly at that one before walking up and slipping her arm through Skylar's.

"You are so funny." She said sarcastically when I walked up and grabbed Aiden's hand and smirking at the girls in front of us.

"Is there are reason you're back here?" I paused, "Without passes?"

"We just wanted to meet the band." One of the girls said rudely.

"Uh huh, you mean you wanted to meet the band when Lexi and I weren't around; am I correct?" I arched my eyebrow at them. "Shut up," I held up my free hand and cut her off before she could speak. "We didn't give out backstage passes at this concert for a reason. That reason is people like you or more specifically girls like you."

"I don't know wha-"

"They're not interested," I cut her off again. "So why don't you just get out of here before we call security to escort you out." I said coldly.

"Too late," Lexi said innocently with a large smile. Two large men suddenly appeared out of no where and grabbed the girls' arms so they couldn't get away.

"Sorry about this guys. I don't know how they got past us." One of the men said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time pathetic whores seem to throw themselves at Skylar and Aiden. The only difference is now they're pathetic whores who are groupies." I said sweetly as Lexi giggled loudly at the look on their faces when they heard my insult.

"Bye ladies, better luck next time!" Lexi shouted while she and I wiggled our fingers at them as they were dragged away.

"There won't be a next time," Skylar said aloud.

"There better not be," Aiden mumbled as he wrapped his arm around my waste. After a few minutes we turned and headed to our limo to go home with our family.

"Good concert," Marissa said, flicking my ear as she walked past me. I glared at her which only earned a smirk in return. She climbed into the limo with Jason trailing close behind. She was our manager, with the occasional help from our little brother Jesse.

Marissa was fairly short at a mere 5'1" and she had long black hair that reached the middle of her back. Don't let her height fool you though; she wasn't the nicest person. She didn't like very many people outside of our family and she let it be known. She had snake bites in her lip; two piercings on either side of her lip.

She and Jesse experimented with werewolf claws and teeth. This resulted in a lot of injuries but they found out that vampires could have piercings; which made them both very happy.

Jesse looked similar to Marissa, which is why they were brother and sister. He was much taller than Marissa at 5'11" and he had shaggy black hair. Jesse and Marissa both shared the same style of Goth/rocker; they both didn't really like any other style. He, like Marissa, has snake bites in his lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about Marissa but that concert was kick ass," Jesse grinned from the seat beside Marissa. They were as close as a brother and sister could get. Marissa was the one that found Jesse and changed him. Ever since then, she was the one that mainly watched out for him and making sure he didn't slip in his diet. She was very protective of her little brother.

"You guys did wonderful," Charlotte, our 'mother', spoke in a soothing voice. She was very beautiful with her dark red hair gently falling over her shoulders as she smiled at us encouragingly. She was the first in our family besides Jonathon and they've been together ever since he's changed her.

"The next concert is going to be in Boston so we won't need to worry about the weather to much," our 'father', Christian confirmed. Christian had short brown hair and was actually pretty tall at 6'3".

"Yeah, Marissa said it's basically sold out. People actually like you," Jason teased with a smile that disappeared when Marissa smacked him over the head. Jason was Marissa's mate and he loved her very much. He was fairly tall but not nearly as tall as Christian. Jason was only about 6 foot and still towered over Marissa. He also had shaggy black hair and Marissa even talked him into getting his lip pierced. Though it didn't really take much convincing from her before he finally caved and got it done. But instead of getting snake bites like Marissa and Jesse he just got one piercing on the right side of his lip.

"Like you could do better," Lexi challenged with a smirk and flipped a strand hair out of her face.

"I was just kidding," he grumbled.

"Liar," I smiled.

"I was," he insisted. "You guys were… Okay." He said playfully, jokingly. I just shook my head and climbed out of the limo once it pulled up to our house. Everyone broke off into there own little pairs, going in different directions. I heaved a sigh as I finally reached my room; feeling beat from the days events.

As I collapsed on our bed, I didn't think I could ever be as exhausted as I did then. My eyes drifted closed and I wished for sleep to take me. That thought was quickly thrown out of the window though as I felt feather light kisses trail down from my forehead to my cheek, then to my neck, slowly drifting lower. I opened my eyes when I felt them stop abruptly and found myself staring into Aiden's beautiful gold eyes.

"Hi, my love." He whispered with a cheeky grin. I giggled and placed my hand on his cheek before leaning up to give him a chaste kiss on his lips. Life couldn't get much better than this.

I had a family that I loved and loved me in return. I had two sisters who I would never imagine of being replaced along with three very protective brothers; protective of not just me but the others as well. I had a mother and father who would do anything for their 'children' and I had a fiancé that would never even consider leaving me; a fiancé that put me back together and made me whole again; something that I thought to be impossible after _they_ left me again.

This was the way I wanted my life to always be. I never wanted it to change, but trouble always found me. I briefly wondered how long my peace will last this time but that thought left me as quickly as it came once Aiden started kissing me again. It was going to be a long night I thought with a smirk.

**Don't forget to click that button at the bottom of this page! If I get three reviews before I get off the computer, I will update the third chapter tonight! The song is Gave it All Away by Red  
**


	3. Hit the Floor and Scream

**Alice's POV**

My family and I entered through double doors into a large stadium that faced the stage where 'As Daylight Dies' will be performing in less than an hour. There were various fans scattered throughout the stadium; some seated, some standing, others gathering around the front of the stage forming the pit or soon to be mosh pit.

"Wow," I breathed with wide eyes as more fans filtered through the doors; the place was packed. I scanned the area around us, looking for some sort of clue as to where the backstage entrance was. I managed to get eight backstage passes; why I bought eight tickets instead of just seven made the rest of my family question my sanity but then again when did they ever consider me sane in the first place. They just chose not to question me because once again, you never bet against Alice.

After looking around for a while, I still couldn't find the backstage and I was about to give up. From the look of the rest of my family, they were irritated just as much as I was except for Edward. He looked as determined as ever, finally having the chance to see _his_ Bella once again. Honestly though, I didn't think Bella was his anymore. He glanced sharply at me, hearing my thoughts and I quickly apologized while shrugging my shoulders.

The minutes seemed to pass by until the lights dimmed and the fans screamed their loudest, causing us all to wince. The fans pushed forward, trying to get closer to the stage for a better look while we lingered in the back. I watched, transfixed, as Bella and her band started to play their first song of the night. I couldn't take their eyes off of them, mainly Bella.

Suddenly a loud, somewhat terrifying scream tore through Bella before music blasted from the speakers and soon Bella's angelic voice was heard in all corners of the stadium.

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see,  
Woke animal feelings in me,  
Took over my sense and I lost control,  
I'll taste your blood tonight,_

_You know I make you wanna scream,  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby,  
But know it's too late you've wasted all your time,_

_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me,  
So warm as I'm setting you free,  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling,  
Pleasure's all mine this time,_

_You know I make you wanna scream,  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby,  
But know it's too late you've wasted all your time,_

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring,  
Cover me, unwanted clemency,  
Scream till there's silence,  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing,  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire, perishing._

_We've all had a time where we've lost control,  
We've all had our time to grow,  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right,  
I'll hunt again one night._

_You know I make you wanna scream,  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby,  
But know it's too late you've wasted all your time._

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring,  
Cover me, unwanted clemency,  
Scream till there's silence,  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing,  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire, perishing._

_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings,  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me._

_  
Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body,  
Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind._

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring,  
Cover me, unwanted clemency,  
Scream till there's silence,  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing,  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire, perishing._

I silently wondered if she wrote that song on purpose. It a vicious intent behind the lyrics and I couldn't help but giggle at the irony of it.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Bella screamed out to the crowd through the microphone. The screams in return were deafening.

"I can't hear you…" Bella taunted, causing the crowd to scream even louder than before. "Can you hear them, guys?" She questioned the rest of her band. Her band laughed and shook their heads.

"I'm gonna ask again; how's everyone doing tonight?" She screamed again when she turned back to face the crowd. I had to put my hands over my ears to block out the piercing screams. How did Bella handle the noise?

"Alright now that's what we want to hear! This next song is called 'Hit the Floor'!" She told the fans as they screamed again.

_I see you walking home alone, your face is alive and bright  
But you can't see how weak you really are 'cause I could end it tonight  
It's the feeling you get when you think that someone behind is watching you  
Well I can tell you now, that someone is me and I'm about to make it right_

_Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought this is how I'd hit the floor  
Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought this is how I'd HIT, THE, FLOOR!_

_I creep up from behind, touch your neck, move down your spine  
Take a look and breathe so sharp  
Just a matter of time  
Don't scream I ask of you, but then you let one out and now it's time to go  
I come down on you like a ton of brick  
All over so it's time to go_

_Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought this is how I'd hit the floor  
Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought this is how I'd hit the floor  
HIT, THE, FLOOR!_

_Whoa-oah!  
Whoa-oah!  
Whoa-oah!_

_Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought this is how I'd hit the floor  
Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought this is how I'd hit the floor  
HIT, THE, FLOOR!_

_Take this for me, I don't wanna hurt you  
Take this for me, I don't WANNA HURT YOU!_

Suddenly, everything around me blurred before vanishing completely. There images flashed through my mind quickly. A vampire was huddled in a corner somewhere mumbling to herself. Where was she? The bathroom! I felt myself gasp when the vision quickly changed and I saw the same vampire attacking several humans. No! I couldn't let her do that. I needed to find her before she did anything.

When the vision finally ended I realized Jaspers strong arms were around me sending calming waves through me so I wouldn't panic. The rest of my family was looking curiously between me and Edward, who glanced at me before quickly turning to search the crowd for this mysterious vampire.

"Where?" He asked in a tense voice; his eyes locking to mine again but for only a second before he returned to scanning the crowd.

"The girls' bathroom," I responded as I hurried off toward the bathroom that I saw earlier. I ran as fast as I could without gaining any unnecessary attention. When I finally reached the bathroom I felt my face scrunch up in disgust. The bathroom was trashed. It had graffiti on the walls and trash scattered over the floor but what did I really expect; nothing better from public restrooms and it's not like I even have to use them.

I threw those thoughts out of my head and at vampire speed I went to the stall I knew she was in. She was crouched in the farthest corner from the bathroom door, on her knees facing away from me and holding onto the security bars that lined the walls with all her might.

I reached my hand out to her but she recoiled from me, probably thinking I was here to hurt her. She looked up at me with wild black eyes, her body was rigid and her breathing shallow. When she realized I was a vampire she shrank back further, obviously not trusting me… yet.

"Stop breathing," I commanded. "I'll help you resist the blood lust." Her eyes widened slightly before she did as I said. "I'm not here to hurt you; I'm just trying to help." She looked hesitant but gave a small nod. "Can you tell me what your name is?" I asked her softly.

"Nicole," she said without taking a breath.

"Nicole, I want you to come with me." Her eyes widened again as she shook her head vehemently while she gave me a tiny glare for even suggesting that. "You're going to have to trust me on this. My family is waiting right outside those doors," I pointed in the direction I knew they were. "There are six of them out there and I promise you that we won't let you hurt anyone but you're going to have to trust me." I whispered to her.

When she didn't respond, I reached for her hands and gently pried them from the bars she was holding. I pulled her off the floor still holding her arms; she was shaking and her eyes were squeezed shut with the strain she was putting on her body trying to hold herself back.

"Nicole," I said softly. When she didn't respond, I said her name louder. "Nicole, look at me." After a seconds hesitation she finally opened her eyes. "You're not going to attack anyone. I won't let you and neither will my family." When she finally nodded I gave her a large smile, feeling accomplished; no one can resist my pixie like charm. We finally exited the bathroom, coming face to face with the rest of my family.

**Edward's POV**

(Right after Alice ran off to the bathroom) _(Thoughts are in italics)_

When I couldn't see Alice anymore I finally turned back to my confused family.

"What's going on Edward?" Esme asked in a soft voice. _I hope everything is okay._

"Alice had a vision of a vampire attacking the humans. Apparently she's a rather new vampire and trying to resist the blood lust." I told them as he headed in the same direction that Alice went in just moments before.

"She didn't want to drink from the humans?" Carlisle asked as he made a face at the thought. _Interesting; I wonder what made her want drink from animals instead of humans, though I hardly object her choice._

"I don't think so. Right now she's in the corner of a stall in the girls' bathroom. She was mumbling something about coming here was a bad idea. I'm guessing she hasn't been a vampire for more than a few years if she thought she could come around so many humans." I informed them as we stopped outside of the girls' bathroom, waiting for Alice to come out while I listened in on my families' thoughts.

_Hmmm I wonder if she'll want to stay with us so we can help her. (Carlisle)_

_Oh the poor dear, she must be so frightened. (Esme)_

_Hah new blood, I wonder if she likes to wrestle; I wonder if Bella likes to wrestle… (Emmett)_

_This is ridiculous. We come here for Bella and we get a new born. This is just great. (Rosalie)_

_Damn her craving for human blood is insane. What was she thinking coming to a concert, surrounded by humans? (Jasper)_

_Just trust me already damn it! I'll drag you out if I have to. Don't think I won't! (Alice)_

_Oh god… I can smell them, they're so close. All I'd have to do is- NO! No... Snap out of it, don't think like that Nicole, get your head straight. This is fucking insane! I swear this little evil pixie better not be lying to me… UGH I can't believe I let her talk me into coming out here. (Nicole)_

A few minutes later she emerged with a timid vampire who was holding her breath, trying not to breathe in the scent of the humans scattered around them. The young vampire was fairly tall standing at a 5'5" with long midnight black hair. She had two piercings on either side of her lip, something that confused all of us. She was currently wearing black dickies pants with a studded belt and a white shirt with black and silver designs on it.

She looked slightly panicked when she realized the amount of humans that surrounded her. She started to back up toward the bathroom but Alice grabbed her arm, stopping her from going back in there. _What's she doing?! If she doesn't let me go then I'm going to end up attacking someone._

"Don't worry; we won't let you attack them." She told the frightened girl. _How many times do I have to tell you? Just freaking trust me! _When Alice's words went unheard by the vampire she looked up at Jasper with pleading eyes.

He stepped forward but abruptly stopped when the girl turned her frightened eyes to him. _God… Her emotions are all over the place._ He held up his arms in a surrender type manner as he continued to move toward her. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to help," he told her in a soothing voice. When he was close enough he put his hand on her lower back, sending calming waves to her. Once she relaxed some, Jasper spoke again. "Can you talk now?" He questioned. When she nodded hesitantly he looked up to Carlisle, telling him it was okay to talk to her now.

"Are you okay now?" Carlisle asked quietly, knowing she could hear him over the loud music. When all she did was nod, he continued. "What's your name?"

"Nicole," she whispered.

"Why were you in the bathroom?" He questioned after he introduced himself as well as the rest of the Cullen's.

"I didn't want to harm the humans," she answered in a quiet voice. _I thought that would be obvious._

"You don't drink from humans? You drink from animals?" He asked in a surprised tone. _Very interesting; I wonder how long she's been a vampire for?_ She nodded again, turning her face away from his shyly. _I wish they would stop fucking staring at me. It's rude and I'm not some experiment damn it!_

I almost laughed at her thoughts; almost.

"Then why are you here? If you don't mind me asking."

"I thought I was strong enough to handle coming here but I guess I was wrong." She told him in a sad voice.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Esme questioned her in a warm tone. _I wish I could just hug her and tell her everything is going to be okay. The poor girl is all alone._

"Only a few years," Nicole admitted. _Long, torturous years._

Esme nodded, "Where have you been staying?" She asked, curious. _Not alone, I hope._

"I've been moving around," she said as her eyes finally lifted to where they could all see them; a dark gold color.

"Would you like to say with us?" She asked; her mothering instincts kicking in. _Please say yes…_

"I couldn't," she refused, once again turning her eyes away. _What the hell, they don't even know me and they ask me to live with them._

"Why not?" Esme demanded softly, not wanting to sound harsh. _You're coming weather you want to or not._

Uh oh, Esme is in total mom mode right now. It'd be easier if she would just say yes instead of arguing with her… Well _trying_ to argue with her.

"You don't even know me and I don't want to intrude." She spoke in almost a whisper.

"Nonsense, we have plenty of room. You wouldn't be a bother at all and I'm sure you don't like being alone, right?" Carlisle cut in. All he got in return was a small shake of her head.

"Please," Alice begged, giving Nicole her best puppy eyes. _You'll say yes, I know it._

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked, looking between the Cullen's; her eyes finally settling on Carlisle.

"Positive," Esme answered for him. Nicole still looked hesitant as she once again looked between the rest of us for our answers as well. When all she got in return were a few nods of the head with the exception of the loud "Of course" from Alice and the equally obnoxious "Duh" from Emmett, she finally caved.

"Alright," she said with a sigh. _Geez they just don't give up, do they?_

Alice gave a loud squeal as she grabbed Nicole in a tight hug. "Good, now let's find where the backstage is." She said once she finally let Nicole out of her death grip. _Alright, one down one to go. Time to find Bella._

Nicole started to look panicked once again. Jasper, feeling her emotions spoke up. "Don't worry; we won't let you do anything." He promised, keeping his hand on her back. _Sorry Nicole, no human blood for you tonight… Or ever if we have anything to do with it._

Carlisle nodded as he and Esme turned around and headed in what they hoped was the entrance to backstage; I followed quickly, wanting nothing more then to just see my angel.

After walking for a few minutes, we came to a stop in front of two large men; security guards. They glanced at us before one held out his hand, "Do you have your passes?"

Carlisle held them out waiting for the security guard to take them from him. I now know why Alice bought eight tickets instead of seven.

"I don't have a pass for backstage." I heard Nicole whisper to Alice.

"I gotcha covered," she told her equally as quiet. _See Edward! I told you we would need that extra ticket. When are you going to learn that you never bet against me?_ I sent a glare at her, knowing what she meant.

We all followed the security guard that was leading us to some random room. It had a few lush couches lining the wall, an expensive looking sound system in one corner and a plasma TV in another; this must be the VIP room. We all got comfortable while we waited for Bella to enter the room. I couldn't wait to see her beautiful face again.

**Christian's POV**

"Mr. Valentine, Mrs. Valentine?" A large man addressed me and Charlotte, nodding to the rest of my family as they continued watched the concert form backstage. "There are guests in the VIP room saying they know Bella. I just thought I'd let you know." He told us before returning to his post, guarding the entrance that led to backstage. I grabbed Charlotte's hand and turned to leave when Marissa's voice stopped us.

"Do you want us to come with?"

"No, it's alright. I want to see who they are. Don't mention any of this to Bella. Let me do it," Christian said in a serious tone. Marissa, Jesse and Jason nodded in understanding; though Marissa looked tense, not liking the situation. We turned and headed toward the VIP room. Once I opened the door I wasn't expecting to see who he saw.

"Carlisle?" I questioned; shocked.

"Christian?" He asked in the same tone. "Is that really you?"

I could feel a wide smile spread across my face as I embraced Carlisle who I haven't seen for over a few centuries.

"How have you been?" Carlisle asked once we pulled away from each other.

"I've been good; great actually. I still can't-"

"Ahem," A beautiful blonde interrupted our conversation. I looked around the room for the first time since I walked in and I saw seven other vampires that I didn't recognize.

"I'm so sorry where are my manners," Carlisle apologized. "Let me introduce you to my family. They weren't with me the last time we met," he said as he introduced his family. "And who is this lovely lady here?"

"This is my wife, Charlotte." I told him proudly as I grabbed her hand in mine. "The rest of my family is out there." I motioned in the direction of the stage. My smile disappeared after a minute of silence. "I take it you're here to see Bella..." I asked.

Carlisle nodded, "You know everything about her past? Everything?"

"I do," I told him. "And so does the rest of my family."

"And how do they feel about us?" Esme asked quietly; timidly, afraid of the answer.

I sighed, "They won't be happy you're here..." And that was an understatement.

They all looked sullen. "I expected as much," Carlisle confessed and a few nods followed from his family.

"Can we see her?" Edward asked bluntly.

I studied him with emotionless, almost cold, eyes until I finally decided to answered. "I don't think that's the best idea at the moment."

"Why?" Edward demanded.

"It's been almost 20 years since any of you have seen her. I doubt that she is even ready for a reunion with your family, let alone you." I held up his hand when Edward was about to speak. "I didn't say that you couldn't see her; I merely said it wasn't a good idea. I think you should let me tell her that you are here and that you want to see her first before anything else happens." I addressed the whole Cullen family now.

Edward looked irritated as Carlisle looked at him intently, I wonder why. Finally Carlisle spoke, "And what do you suggest my friend?" He turned his gaze to me.

"Give me a day to inform Bella of the situation. Let me give her a fair warning that you are here and then tomorrow evening you and your family can come over to our house to see her. Though I'm warning you now, the rest of my family may not be as friendly as I am." I told them calmly.

"I think that's perfect," Carlisle said, cutting off Edward and Alice who were about to object.

"Great," I smiled once again. "I'll go inform the others who aren't on stage at the moment about what is going to take place tomorrow. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." I nodded to the rest of the Cullen's and shook Carlisle's hand before exiting the room with Charlotte.

**Alice's POV**

"Great now we have to wait another day until we can see Bella." Emmett complained and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's not fair." I pouted sadly, my lips trembling, ready to cry if I could. Nicole looked a little confused about the current situation but I figured I would fill her in later.

"I'm leaving," Edward almost growled out of frustration before he stormed out of the room and slammed the door after him. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she grabbed Emmett's large hand in hers and followed Edward out of the room.

Carlisle sighed, "We should go too. Tomorrow is going to be very eventful and I think we should prepare ourselves for the worst. We don't know how Bella is going to react to our return and I don't want anyone getting their hopes up." I nodded mutely as I stood from the couch and grabbed Nicole's hand again.

"Who's Bella? What's going on?" She asked softly, quietly so only I could hear.

"I'll tell you when we get home," I responded with a small smile as I, Nicole and Jasper followed the rest of their family out of the room. All I was thinking about was tomorrow. I didn't know what was going to happen. I couldn't see Bella or her family and that confused me.

**Jesse's POV**

I watched my parents walk away and into the VIP room before I turned around to watch the rest of the concert. I was with Marissa and Jason, who was leaning on Marissa because she was so short; but not as short as Lexi. Seriously, who could be shorter than Lexi. I walked to Marissa's free side and put my elbow on her shoulder, similar to what Jason was doing. If I knew my sister as well as I know I do then she'll snap in no time and I wasn't disappointed.

"Oi! What the hell? I'm not some table you can just lean on you idiots." She yelled at me and Jason. I was about to say something when she cut me off. "And don't you dare say it's because I'm short."

"Aw come on babe, you know we love you." Jason told her with a grin.

"Yeah, come on sis. We love you," I gave her my puppy eyes. I knew she couldn't resist both me and Jason at once. Maybe if there was only one of us but when we team up on here there's no chance.

Marissa's eyes softened. "You both suck," she muttered as she turned back around to watch Bella and the others. I laughed as I gave her a quick hug and returned to watching the concert as well.

Suddenly I smelt something so delicious. It smelled like a tantalizing apple scent. It was the most mouth-watering scent that I've come across but it didn't make me crave blood. I twisted my neck around, looking for where this tempting smell was coming from and I soon realized that it was coming from the room that my parents just entered a few minutes ago.

"Do you smell that?" I whispered to my sister, still staring at the door to the VIP room.

"Smell what?" She asked quietly, turning to look at me weirdly. I lifted my nose up in the air to get a better smell. I couldn't get enough of it.

"It's coming from the room," I pointed to the VIP room. I started to walk towards the door, determined to find out exactly where that scent was coming from.

"Oh, no you don't!" Marissa grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I whipped my head around to glare at her but her grip on my arm never slackened.

"Marissa, let me go." I hissed and tried to yank my arm out of her grip but to no avail. For being as tiny as she was, Marissa was freakishly strong.

"I don't care how good it smells Jess. You heard dad; he doesn't want us in there." She replied. "I'm sure he'll be coming out in a few minutes, so just chill out okay?"

"Just a peek, come on please?" I gave her my puppy eyes again. Unfortunately they didn't work so well this time.

"Nope, sorry little brother, not happening this time." I pouted at her causing her to laugh. "Now promise me you won't run off to satisfy your new obsession."

"I promise," I heaved a dramatic sigh. She held her pinky finger up in front of my face. I grinned and hooked her pinky with mine, shaking it in the 'pinky promise' manner. She smiled at me as she turned around to, once again, watch the concert.

I looked back in the direction of the VIP room; I really wanted to know what that smell was. Jason stepped up beside me as he laughed quietly to himself.

"You just got owned by my wife," he grinned.

"You get owned by her everyday," I hissed at him.

"I do not," I raised my eyebrow at him. "Okay fine. But I have a reason to do what she wants." He grinned again and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"That's my sister dude," I shook my head at him.

"That's my wife dude," he countered with a laugh.

I smiled at when to stand next to Marissa again, watching the last of the concert. I couldn't get that scent out of my head. It didn't make me crave blood… So that must mean that it came from a vampire. And it came from the VIP room, which means the people that 'know' Bella are vampires. Things just seemed to be getting better and better.

Christian and Charlotte came back a few minutes later and Jason, Marissa and I all looked at them expectantly. When they said nothing, Marissa decided to say something.

"Well… Who was it?" She asked quietly.

"It was the Cullen's," he said after a minute of silence. We all tensed at the name but Christian continued. "Though there were eight of them, not seven like Bella told us."

"Eight?" I asked. One of the Cullen's was where that scent was coming from…

"Yes, but she seemed tense. I think it was the fact that there were so many humans around because, Alice, I think her name was holding her hand but I could be wrong." He told us.

"She had piercings like you and Marissa, snake bites." Charlotte added in.

I looked over to Marissa and gave her a high five while Jason laughed at our antics.

"Piercings you say?" Marissa and I said at the same time. "She can't be that bad then," Marissa added.

"I don't know but they're coming over to the house tomorrow evening," Christian told us.

"What?!" Marissa almost yelled. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to get her to calm down as he whispered something in her ear.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked looking over at Bella while she was on stage with the others.

"No," he confessed. "But it needs to be done."

"This is stupid. You're letting people who basically killed Bella come to our home. That's a great idea," Marissa said sarcastically.

"Marissa," Christian warned.

"Sorry…" she sighed. "I just don't like this."

"Neither do I but we're just going to have to deal with it." He told us as the band started to play their last song for the night. "We'll meet you in the limo. I'll be the one to tell Bella when we get home." We all nodded as we watched them walk off.

"Tomorrow is gonna be bad," I said with a frown.

"No shit," Jason responded.

"I think that's an understatement," Marissa added.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked after a moment.

"Nothing," Jason told me. "There's nothing we can do right now but wait… until tomorrow that is." Marissa nodded in agreement and we all turned to watch the band play their last song of the night. As I watched the rest of my family on stage my mind kept remembering that wonderful scent.

Apples, green apples; the perfect combination of a sour/spicy scent and a soft/alluring scent. I couldn't get enough of it and I wanted to know what it was. I wonder if I'll find out tomorrow…

**Bella's POV**

"You guys have been wonderful tonight! Thanks for coming out and supporting us, we'll come back soon." I said to the crowd in front of my after we played our last song of the night. Aiden wrapped his arm around my waist as we exited the stage, giving one last wave to the screaming fans.

"That was fun," Lexi chirped, her small frame hanging off of Skylar's back. It looked odd, him giving her a piggy back with how big he was and how tiny Lexi was but neither minded. Aiden and Skylar nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah it was," I held my fist out so she could hit it with her own. The boy's chuckled and Aiden kissed my forehead before we reached our family. My parents were no where in sight but I could tell immediately that something was wrong.

"What's up guys?" I asked curiously. Jesse and Marissa glanced at each other before they looked away and at anything but me. Okay, something was definitely up. I raised my eyebrows at Jason, waiting for an explanation.

"Nothings wrong, why would you think something was wrong?" Jason said innocently, way too innocently if you asked me. I glanced at Jesse and Marissa again before returning my gaze to Jason; their behavior was reason enough. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair when he finally said something. "We should hurry up. Mom and dad are waiting for us in the limo." He put his arm around Marissa and started walking toward the exit with Jesse on Marissa's free side.

I was about to demand answers from someone when Jesse spoke up in a quiet tone. "Dad will tell you everything once we're at home." He then turned and continued walking with Marissa and Jason. I looked up at Aiden, then to Lexi and Skylar. They all looked confused and a little tense. Instead of lingering backstage, I quickly grabbed Aiden's hand and followed my family, wanting to get to the bottom of their odd behavior.

The ride home was rather tense as I observed every single one of my family members. Dad was the calmest out of everyone. He sat with his hand in both of my mother's as he stared out the window and the images passing by. Charlotte was stroking his hand in a soothing manner while she watched the rest of us curiously.

Lexi was sitting in Skylar's lap with her head in the crook of his neck, eyes closed as if she was sleeping. Skylar was rubbing her back, not really paying attention to anything else but her. Marissa was leaning up against Jason with his arm around her shoulders and her head lying on his chest. He was whispering into her ear so quietly that only she could hear while she held his free hand that wasn't around her. Jesse was on the other side of Marissa, looking out the dark tinted window. He's been more distracted then the rest of my family and I was curious about what he was thinking.

I was leaning up against Aiden with his arm around me as he rubbed my arm, trying to calm my nerves. It wasn't often that my family kept secrets but when they did it normally meant it was something big and Aiden was my only comfort at the moment. I didn't like secrets and I hated surprises so I figured nothing good could come out of whatever they were keeping from me; that didn't mean I wasn't curious though. Aiden kissed my temple, sensing my unease.

Once we got home, we all filtered into the large living room decorated in dark green and silver colors. Everyone was silent and Marissa and Jesse still hadn't looked at me. I know they didn't like keeping secrets from me, let alone anyone else in the family. So the fact that they've remained quiet and haven't glanced in my direction had me a little worried. I was getting more and more irritated with the silence that surrounded us.

"What the hell is going one?" I demanded, finally fed up with the way things were going. When, still, no one spoke I growled in frustration. "Someone better tell me what's going on…" I threatened in a deadly calm voice.

"The Cullen's are here," Christian spoke the words rather bluntly. I could feel my eye's widen as I leaned back into Aiden's side, not realizing I had moved forward in my irritation. Aiden pulled me onto his lap and started to rub my back, calming me down some.

"They're back?" I whispered, still shocked. Christian nodded.

"And they want to see you…" he told me. "They'll be here tomorrow night." I looked at him sharply with a small glare.

"You would just invite strangers into our home without discussing it with the rest of us?" I asked, not really liking the current situation but not completely opposed to it either. I knew that I would see the Cullen's again at one point; I am immortal after all. I just didn't think I would see them so soon.

"Actually… I've known Carlisle for quite awhile. I haven't seen him since before I changed any of you. A few decades after I was turned I met him and we traveled together for a few years before we both went our separate ways." He informed us.

"Why have you never told us?" Aiden questioned quietly, still rubbing my back.

"It never seemed too important," he shrugged.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered and saw Marissa nod out of the corner of my eye. "So there's no way I can change your mind can I?" Marissa scoffed softly.

"This is Christian you're talking to Bella… And plus, I've already tried." She said with a half pout half scowl.

"I'm sorry Bella but no. They'll be coming tomorrow evening to see you and that's final. I'm sure you knew this would happen eventually. This is just speeding up the process my dear." He excused himself and Charlotte and made their way out of the room. Aiden and I were about to do the same but when we reached the stairs a small hand grabbed my hand, effectively stopping me. I turned to come face to face with Lexi and Marissa.

"Don't worry; we'll be here for you tomorrow. We won't let you go through this alone." Lexi told me quietly and Marissa nodded from her side.

"And if they start to bother you… Well, I'm sure we can figure something out." Marissa said as she glanced at Lexi and two seemingly identical smirks crossed their faces. Lexi or Marissa alone was a force to be reckoned with but when they were together they could be scary. That's one of the reasons I loved them so much and we all got along great; they were loyal and always here for me no matter what.

"Oh… I know." I gave them a smirk of my own. Aiden and I finally made it to our room and with a sigh I collapsed on our bed. Aiden pulled me closer so I was half lying on him and half on my side. "What am I going to do?" I snuggled closer to him.

"Everything will be alright, my love." He whispered into my ear as he kissed my neck softly. "I'll be with you the whole time and so will the rest of our family," he continued trailing kisses up neck. "Don't worry though, what could possibly happen?"

"I can think of a few things that could happen," I laughed softly as I grabbed Aiden's head so I could look into his eyes. "As long as you're with me…" I whispered.

"Always," he breathed as he finally kissed my lips slow and passionately.

----------------------**Authors note**

**Ok well this one was a filler as most of you have probably guessed. I am sorry I haven't been updating much. I was grounded for like a month and wasn't allowed to be within a foot of my computer. **

**The songs in this chapter are Scream-Avenged sevenfold and Hit the floor-Bullet for my valentine.**

**Review and we'll update soon.  
**


End file.
